A number of semiconductor chips are formed on a semiconductor wafer involving scribe areas. The semiconductor wafer is cut along the scribe areas and separated into individual semiconductor chips. If cracks formed in the scribe areas during scribing propagate into the semiconductor chip, the chips are broken.
A moisture proof ring is generally formed along the border of a semiconductor chip. The technique of further forming a metal ring outside the moisture proof ring to suppress propagation of cracks into the semiconductor chip has been proposed (Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2008-270720). Techniques of enhancing the crack propagation suppressing effects of the metal ring have long been desired.